


Can You Feel My Heart?

by Sofiazap



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, Tommy Innit - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Exile, TommyInnit - Freeform, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiazap/pseuds/Sofiazap
Summary: This story is based off the the song Bring Me The Horizon - "Can You Feel My Heart" its also based off when Tommy was in exile.
Kudos: 4





	Can You Feel My Heart?

Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?

He was alone, Tubbo? He decided to exile Tommy just so he could rule in peace Wilbur’s “unfinished symphony” L’manburg. He just wanted peace, but Tommy was willing to give everything for the discs, everything. Ghostbur? he faded away into the woods nights ago, he has also left him, leaving him alone once again. 

Can you fix the broken?

He’s falling apart, losing track of time and sleep, he was alone, nobody visited him, Technoblade? he betrayed him, he just wanted to come to laugh at his face. Yet Dream was his only friend, ranboo has mentioned to him before that it was all dream’s fault, maybe he’s right, no it can’t be, Dream is my only friend, right? He's the only one that has cared about me, he thinks.

Can you help the hopeless?

Dream made Tommy put his armor every day into a pit just for him to blow it all up, but that’s okay, right? because he was his friend. They were becoming pretty close, Dream even gave him one of his tridents the day no one showed up to his party, where is Ghostbur?. 

Well, I'm begging on my knees  
Can you save my bastard soul?  
Will you wait for me?

He was giving up, the lack of sleep was killing him, his blue was fading away, sitting on the bridge he made so people could come to visit him, no one came, staring at the lava he wanted to jump, just give up, no one cared about him, he’s best friend exiled him, Wilbur? he's dead, “It’s not your time yet Tommy” Dream says “it’s never my time” Tommy whispers, standing up going back to his ‘home’.

I'm scared to get close, and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink

Bbh gave him chirp as a gift the other day, he remembered it was one of the first discs he listened to with Tubbo, Ghostbur has come back, maybe he does care about him he thinks, he says he got lost on his way to L’manburg but did he? he overthinks everything, more than it should be, he wakes up every morning in the middle of the ocean almost drowning, he knows what's happening, but he’s too scared to accept the reality, he knows he's the only friend he has and cares about him, how much longer could he go with it?. 

I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim

He wants to give up, but he can’t, he has to fight back, for Tubbo and the discs, Skeppy had one of the discs, he knew tubbo would keep the other one safe, he just wanted his discs and he would be at peace, but Dream was always one step ahead so he had to fight back. 

Can you feel my heart?

Dream has found what Tommy’s been up to, preparing, getting armor and potions, getting ready to fight back. So he blew up everything Tommy had, his house, his tent, the log, everything, he says he’s disappointed and that he has to start from zero all over again, he mentioned he was just there to keep an eye on him... Keep an eye on me? So we are not friends? He's just there to watch me? so I’m all alone huh? he thought. He starts to tower up, as high as he can get, he wants to get a last view of everything, so he goes as high as he can get, he sees the ocean, the village where he traded and took food from, and he’s little land, all blow up, like the 1st war, he takes the last view and jumps.

He has to fight back, he knows Dream was just gaslighting him all this time and that they were never friends, so he runs away, to a place where he knows Dream will not find him, he wants to put Dream to a spot of panic, he’s going to run away and try to get ready to fight to get to l’manburg back and his disc, but he has to speak with an old friend first. 

Technoblade has joined the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that the Dreamsmp is just straight up roleplay! if you want you can leave a comment or a kudo! its okay thought you don't have to but its your chooise, also sorry if i had any spelling mistakes, i tried my best!


End file.
